


Three Weeks

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Askbox Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Letter, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, anon love letter, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.<br/>- Richard Bach </p>
</blockquote>Arya lets Blackwall go to grant him his biggest wish: Try to finally become a real Grey Warden.
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble after an Anon Love Letter in my tumblr Askbox.

 

 

„Haven’t seen you around for a while, Thunderbolt” Varric had watched her wandering around the yards and when she finally sat down on the perrons’ first stairs he approached her all in a sudden. A little concerned face but trying to sound as casually as possible. „Everything alright?”

She did not answer. Just sitting there. Holding a parchment in her hands that she probably had been holding in her hands all day for it had the used wrinkled look that only parchments held when read and folded back a lot.

Of course he knew that almost nothing had been alright. For weeks. Months.

Now her weary face and that parchment in her hand made Varrics heart wrench. Now he was really worried. He placed himself next to the Inquisitor and waited for her to speak. Though he feared what she was going to say.

_He_  had asked her permission to go. She had granted it. For it was his dream. The one thing  _he_  might loved more than her in his life.

Without knowing it,  _he_  had taken her smile with him when  _he had_ left.

She had carried on with a stone like face. Continued with her life, her duties. Keeping up her good work for the Inquisition, even now after Corypheus had been defeated. Buried herself in her quartes that she dreaded, doing paper-work. Spending whole days in the former war room where they planned out the next diplomatic actions.

And those who knew her, those who considered her their friend, those who had gone with her through hell and back. Those were the ones who saw that the light in her eyes had gone darker and her heart had turned almost too heavy for her to carry..

Many of them had been planning to take their leave soon. Caring for other things now that needed their attention in order to rebuild Ferelden and Orlais after the war that had been groundshaking in so many parts of the country.

But when the news had spread that  _he_  was about to leave to Weisshaupt in order to go through the Joining, many of them, first of all Varric, had decided to stay a bit longer at Skyhold.

Not for the Inquisition and their duties anymore but for the sake of friendship and love for the Inquisitor. No one had ever spoken about that. Not openly and not even behind closed doors.

„Thunderbolt?” He dared to adress her again after a long while of uneasy silence. Varric was afraid of what he might hear when she finally would speak, but he needed to know.

„Three weeks…” she handed him the parchment and her voice was thick with the tears she had forbidden herself for so long.

Varric read. And finally smiled.

> _Love, I have come through the Joining whole and still myself. Though who can say if I deserve as much. All that matters is my last thought on swallowing and first on waking alive: I will be home soon. You are my home as ever. Three weeks._

That was, at least,  _something_.

They sat together. In silence. For a long time. His hand on her back. Her silent tears finally running free.


End file.
